Good Enough
by Evil Jenyus
Summary: sequel to I Kissed a Boy, but could be read on own. Draco can't stop thinking about Harry, though it's been weeks since the "incident". When they finally meet again in the middle of the night, what will transpire between the two? songfic, DMHP!SLASH! M/M!


**"Good Enough"**

**By: the Evil Jenyus**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy…fuck my life. They belong to J.K. Rowling. This is just my songfic based on Evanescence's amazing song "Good Enough". Hope you enjoy my plot…yep, that's all I got. Damn. **

**WARNINGS!: Boyloving, gay-as-all-get-out smut. just telling you now. with some angst thrown in. That and some swearing, but I kind of already screwed that one over in my disclaimer :P If you haven't read "I Kissed a Boy" you may not know what's going on, so that may be a good thing to read...like right now....just in case...XD**

**Enjoy!**

**(btw, all in Draco's POV)**

* * *

Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, was currently walking around the halls of Hogwarts; well after curfew. He couldn't help it anymore; he couldn't sleep for thinking of Harry, the current focus of his every thought ever since that agonizing night after the Slytherin party. It wasn't agonizing because he'd slept with Potter, no, that's what made it the best night of his life; but because of the torrent of confusing emotions that now besieged his conscious.

_Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
_

He couldn't help analyzing the Gryffindor's every move, each day catching something new to silently worship; the way his raven hair took on an auburn hue in the sunlight, his crooked half-smile that was almost constantly directed towards that Irish boy, Finnegan, the way he'd tap out a specific rhythm on his desk during classes, sometimes even humming along. The one day he'd actually voiced a verse, just quietly singing under his breath, _"I'll keep on wasting all my time,"_ had Draco up all night, repeating those words in his mind again and again. He could feel his interest turn to infatuation. Draco Malfoy was falling under Harry Potter's spell.

It'd been weeks, and that time only gave Draco the opportunity to go over every movement, every sound, every expression that had graced the Golden Boy's face. But it was his final words before falling asleep in _his_ arms that echoed in his ears: _"I'm not falling in love with you, Draco Malfoy." _

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you_

Yet the next morning he'd woken up with his arms still wrapped around the Gryffindor, their legs intertwined, their lips only a breath away and anyone looking upon them would've thought they were just that: lovers. The dream-like state remained as Harry woke, showered and redressed; only broken as he turned back to Draco to say, _"I want to thank you, Draco, for last night. I know nothing will come of this, so could we just keep this to ourselves? It won't happen again. So I'll just…go, see you 'round, Malfoy." _

Draco just nodded, rendered speechless and watched him go. He couldn't escape the feeling that if Harry had just asked him for his heart, he would have cut it out himself and given it to him, to lie bleeding in his hand, without thought of an alternative. Little did Harry know, Draco couldn't say no; not to him; not anymore.

_  
Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly  
Now I can't let go of this dream  
I can't breathe but I feel..._

Lost in thought, Draco was caught off guard as he was suddenly pulled to the side, into a passageway hidden by some famous tapestry or other. As if speaking of the devil, it was Harry Potter himself who whipped off what looked to be an Invisibility Cloak.

"Potter, what the hell?!" he instantly inquired in a tone that was much harsher than he'd intended. Harry's eyes narrowed slightly as his jaw set.

"Filch is coming this way, you git, and would have given you a detention on the spot," he retorted with the same severity. "Are you really so daft as to think you can get away with roaming the halls without even some sort of Disillusionment Charm?"

"You're calling _me_ daft, Potter! Oh, that's rich!" Now this was something he was familiar with, fighting with _Potter_, instead of trying to figure out the ever-complicated _Harry_.

"Will you _hush_, Malfoy! And yes, I'm calling you daft; deal with it! Now be quiet before Filch hears you and gives us _both_ detentions!" he whispered back sharply, drawing closer to Draco in the already narrow passage.

"How do you even know that Filch is coming, Potter? Why should I believe y-," he'd started in full voice only to be cut off by Harry's lips crashing into his, effectively silencing him.

Draco couldn't breathe…

_  
Good enough  
I feel good enough for you  
_

…and it felt like heaven.

_  
Drink up sweet decadence  
I can't say no to you  
_

Harry's hands found their way into Draco's pale hair, which glowed like pure silver in the dim moonlight that leaked through the edges around the tapestry. One hand wound its way into that messy hair as dark as that night as Draco's was as light as the moon, the other falling to wrap around the Gryffindor's lithe waist. Draco spun without looking, swiftly pinning Harry against the wall with his body the only other support. Draco was firmly attached to the Golden Boy's neck, both tasting and marking him with an intensity that would rival a starving man's first meal. To Draco, Harry was the dessert, the sinfully sweet chocolate, his drug. And without warning, he bit down on the tender neck; Harry was his, no matter what he said.

Harry's gasp, something between the pain of the stone wall and Draco's unexpected bite, and the pleasure of Draco's body pulled flush against his, caused them both to suddenly remember the threat of Filch's patrol. As they held their breath and their position, they heard the distinctive shuffling that was footsteps on the stone floors. It wasn't until the footsteps completely faded from their hearing that they let out the breath they'd been holding, Draco's head falling on Harry's shoulder.

_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind  
I can't say no to you  
_

"Looks like you've saved me yet again," he muttered without raising his head. "How is it that whenever there is the potential for trouble, you and I always get involved?" he inquired rhetorically.

"I don't know," Harry replied, his lips splitting into that wry half-smile Draco had seen so many times before indirectly, "but even now I find myself in between a wall and a..._hard place._" He punctuated those last words with an unexpected hip thrust that had Draco gasping and dropping his head back to Harry's shoulder. When had he become so reactive towards brunettes? When had he lost himself completely to his former rival?

_  
Shouldn't let you conquer me completely  
Now I can't let go of this dream_

"Merlin, Harry," Draco groaned, kissing the bruise that was now appearing on his neck, causing him to shiver and press against him again. He continued kissing up Harry's neck until he met those perfect pink lips again. The raven haired boy in his arms wasn't helping as he kissed back fervently, opening his mouth for Draco to explore without quarrel, going as far as to wrap his arms around the blonde's neck and hook a leg around his, melding their bodies together.

He couldn't contain his moan as he felt Harry draw their hips even closer together, his hands unconsciously drifting down to grasp his arse, pulling him closer still. He felt the Gryffindor tugging on his shirt, trying unsuccessfully to undo the numerous buttons. A sudden tearing sound and a rain of buttons against the stone floor plus the sudden warm hands all over his chest caused him to break away from the brunette yet again, bringing forth a groan of displeasure.  
"You ruined my shirt," he snarled, with only a fraction the usual venom in his voice…a very, very small fraction.

"Too many damn buttons!" Harry growled in return, emerald eyes nearly glowing in the dim light. When the Slytherin continued to stare at him, he began to plead. "Please, Draco, please, I don't care about the damn shirt. I'll buy you another one, just please, _please_ fuck me already! I _need_ you."

"Alright," he replied coolly, not allowing Harry to see just how powerless he was when confronted by the prospect of fucking the Chosen One—'no, _Harry_,' his mind corrected— once again. Instantaneously, said boy began unbuckling his belt and working on the zipper.

"Since you said, 'please'," Draco hissed in his ear, just as he cast a Banishing Charm to remove Harry's shirt and jeans, followed by the same preparation charm he'd used so many nights ago. The raven-haired boy gasped at the familiar feeling, emerald eyes fluttering shut and knees weakening to the point where Draco had to catch him; his naked body now pressed against the Slytherin's partially clothed one.

After a moment, the viridian-eyed boy smirked up at him before sliding to his knees to resume unbuttoning his pants. Draco couldn't suppress his groan as the little vixen brought his mouth so close to his throbbing cock. Once Harry had his pants undone and pulled them down, he did something that the blonde had only dreamed of: he grasped his cock and _licked_.

Draco felt as if he'd died and gone to Heaven. It was all he could do to avoid thrusting into that warm, welcoming mouth as Harry continued to lick, suck and, for all intensive purposes, swallow him whole. His hands were ensnared in the raven locks and finally used them to raise the Gryffindor from his sinful actions and back up to his lips.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he inquired warningly, barely whispering against Harry's flushed lips.

"Yes, please," he replied, emerald eyes dark with lust as he sought out the other's lips. Draco readily accepted the kiss, using it as a distraction as he spread the Boy-Who-Lived's legs farther apart and lifting them to rest around his waist. Without pause, he swiftly thrust his still-wet cock deep into Harry's previously prepared entrance.

"Fuck, Draco!" Harry cried, throwing his arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"That's the idea," he retorted softly, his lithium eyes shut as he tried to keep from coming instantly; Harry was just as tight around him as he had been weeks ago, and Draco couldn't help but feel smug about that particular fact.

"O-k-kay, I'm ready," the Golden Boy finally stuttered out. When the blonde remained still, he shifted his hips slightly and growled, "Draco, _move!_" The sudden motion caused the Slytherin to hiss in a way that would give a Parselmouth a run for their money.

The blonde quickly understood, and withdrew only to slam back into the tight little Gryffindor. Holding tight to his hips, Draco increased their pace, covering Harry's mouth, agape with pleasure, with his own. The pleasure was indescribable, his entire world narrowing to the feel of Harry's lips against his, his cock leaking precome onto his stomach, his tight inner walls as they clamped down around his own cock.

Just as his own climax was beginning to approach, he heard Harry gasp out, "Draco, please…I can't hold on any longer!"

All it took was four words for them both to lose control as he growled in response:

"Come with me, Harry."

_  
Can't believe that I feel...  
_

Harry arched off the wall, crying out Draco's name as the Slytherin pressed even further into the Gryffindor, moaning his name in return. Draco felt his legs give out and they both slid down the stone wall of the hidden passage, breathing heavily and still locked in their passionate embrace.

It was several minutes before either of them moved. Finally, Harry gently kissed the mercurial-eyed boys lips before moving to stand. As Draco's cock slid out of him, they both hissed. Said blonde rose shortly after, casting a brief "_Scourgify"_ before winding his arms around the brunette's waist as he tried to redress. He had fixed his trousers and Harry had just gotten his back on when he submitted to the blonde's persistent butterfly kisses, tilting his head back to receive a proper kiss.

"Bloody hell, Harry, she doesn't deserve you," Draco heard himself mutter unconsciously as they pulled apart, only mentally swearing at himself _afterwards_.

Harry stiffened. "What?" The amorous 'Ice Prince' didn't respond, instead choosing to continue kissing his way down the tanned neck before him.

"Wait, you said _'she doesn't deserve you.'_ Who are you talking about, Draco?" he inquired, pausing the blonde's descending kisses to stare into his silver eyes.

His only response was to say, "Doesn't matter," as he buried his face once again in the little Gryffindor's neck, softly kissing his collarbone.

"No, Draco, tell me!" the emerald-eyed boy retorted playfully, pushing Draco away. "Are you jealous of Ginny?"

"Bloody hell, Harry," Draco finally snapped, shoving a hand through his platinum hair, "of course I am!" It was evident to Draco by the look of shock that passed across Harry's face that this was not the answer he was expecting.

"She gets your attention, your affection, for each and every one of your waking moments and it is completely acceptable!" he continued, letting his anger and frustration vent finally. "Ever since first year when you rejected my hand in friendship, despite the fact that it is absolutely understandable in retrospect, I've been trying to make myself and prove to _myself_ that I am good enough for you!" Here Draco spun to look away from Harry, finding it easier to speak smoothly when staring at the cold stone instead of into those piercing jade eyes.

"And then, three weeks ago, when you k-kissed me," he said, instantly berating himself for stuttering, "I thought maybe, finally, I was good enough. I _felt_ good enough for you. But then why would you need her?"

_  
Good enough  
I feel good enough  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good  
_

When Draco finally turned around to look at Harry, he was gone. And so, alone in the deserted passageway and as beautifully tragic as rain, he let the tears fall.

_  
And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall  
Pour real life down on me  
_

Draco woke the next morning, eyes red, neck aching from sleeping against the wall as he had, to the sounds of two people arguing.

"Just leave me alone, you're making this harder than it has to be," the boy said.

"You can't just expect me to let this go without an explanation," the girl replied, sounding irritated and really kind of whiny.

"I just find it pointless to stay with you when I don't love you," he snapped back. Their footsteps stopped near the tapestry, tempting Draco to pull it aside and demand that they leave him in peace.

"Yesterday you seemed fine, and today you're claiming you don't love me? What, is it someone else? What did I do? Tell me what's going on, Harry!" she whined, but Draco hardly noticed; he'd stopped breathing at name she spoke. Harry.

"It's been such a long time coming," the voice Draco now recognized as Harry murmured softly. Draco was confused; why were they fighting if Harry had just left _him_ the night before? Were he and the Weaselette breaking up? Draco's head was spinning from all the possibilities; similar to how it had when Harry had first kissed him what now seemed so long ago.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" Ginny concluded; her voice now deadly calm.

Draco heard the man he loved take a deep shuddering breath in before answering. "Yes, there is. And even if they hate me right now and never want to see me again, I can't stay with you and pretend that I love you when I don't. It's not fair to any of us."

And finally, Ginny asked the one question they both wanted the answer to: "Who?"

Two words left his lips: "Draco Malfoy." And the Slytherin felt as if he'd died and gone to heaven.

A resounding _*smack*_ was the only sound following before the sound of a single pair of feet ran down the stone corridor. Draco gingerly pulled back the tapestry, just enough so he could see out. There stood Harry, ebony hair as wild as ever, cheek flushed as he rubbed it momentarily, not even gazing after the redhead as he opted instead to pull out a worn piece of parchment, not realizing it was the infamous Marauder's Map.

"Love, where are you?" Harry mumbled to himself, staring intently at the map as his face contorted with frustrated confusion. His perplexed expression remained as he looked up slowly, his eyes finally meeting Draco's.

"Draco," he breathed; his eyes wide.

"Hello, Harry," Draco almost whispered back. And without a moment's notice, Harry had crossed the corridor and currently had Draco's face in his hands, his lips pressed against his, their kiss sweet, as it would never cloy.

_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?  
_

"Why did you run away? Last night?" Draco inquired, breaking away from Harry and leaving him slightly dazed. When the question registered, the Gryffindor blushed.

"I…I remembered that I was dating Ginny. Whenever I'm around you…I tend to forget about everything else," he replied, his hands gently fiddling with the buttons of Draco's shirt as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "So I went back and kissed her to see if it was anything like…k-kissing you." Draco almost growled possessively when Harry mentioned kissing the Weaselette, but he went on talking, continuing to stutter and stumble over his words.

"But all I could think about was h-how it wasn't even c-close to when you'd kiss me. S-so I told her that I w-wasn't, that I c-couldn't love her anymore and ran out again. She just kept following me, wanting an explanation until I finally told her that I was s-seeing someone else. And all I could think about was finding you, hoping you didn't h-hate me again; so I told her a-about you and she left. And now you're here," Harry looked up into Draco's eyes, finally. "All I could think about was you; she just wasn't good enough…not compared to you."

Unable to contain himself, Draco brought Harry's lips to his again, pushing him back against the wall of the passageway just as they had the night before. Draco finally tore himself away from the flushed brunette again.

"Say it," he hissed into the Gryffindor's ear. "_Say it._"

"I love you, Draco," he replied, his dark eyes glittering as he smiled up at the Slytherin, _his _Slytherin.

"As I love you."

_  
So take care what you ask of me  
'cause I can't say no_

Late that night, as they lie, limbs intertwined, garbed only in the emerald green silk sheets that pooled around them, Harry softly spoke.

"Can I ask you something, Draco? What are we: boyfriends? Lovers?"

Draco looked down at the raven-haired beauty lying so innocently with his dark head resting on his alabaster chest. "Yes; both; we can be anything you want us to be, Harry. I can only ask that you be careful of what it is you ask of me."

"Why is that?" his love asked with a delicate smile, eyes glowing in the semi-darkness.

"Because," he answered, "I can't say no to you."

_**Carpe Diem**_

* * *

A/N: you likey? lmk! I'm sorry, I know it took forever to get up, but I was seriously having writer's block...not fun. Hopefully, Come What May will be up sooner than it took to get this up. tell me what you thought of it :) though i'm not gonna lie, i'll prolly freak out on anyone who flames...please don't provoke, I don't particularly like being mean to people. critiscism is good, just be nice about it. :)

sincerely,

the Evil Jenyus


End file.
